


Impulsivity

by Pickl3lily



Series: KillerWave to feel something - oneshots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adoption, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Kid-fic, Some diaglogue, heavy narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a woman who was mostly pragmatic, Caitlin Snow could make some questionable and impulsive decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsivity

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am horribly behind on the Flash and haven't really watched S2 yet, so I don't know much about Jay's character and just went by my impression from a few clips. There aren't explicitly any other pairings and the Mick/Caitlin comes in towards the very, very end. This was a drabble that got a little bit away from me and is hopefully not a complete waste of time.  
> Also, no, this is not beta read, and any mistakes are my own but hey! Last I checked, life is full of mistakes so...

She was never a naturally impulsive person; she had always taken a fairly pragmatic approach to her life. The first big risk she took had been saying yes to a date with Ronnie – dating a co-worker probably wasn’t the best idea but she found herself feeling impulsive for the first time and agreed. He tested her limits and got her to try things she would never have normally done, and she soon began to question whether she could be impulsive, even if she never really wanted to do a lot of the activities again. Agreeing to marriage came only seven months later and she barely believed it herself for three months – when she lost him. Gaining him again made her throw caution to the wind quite willingly and a shotgun wedding was arranged – minus the pregnancy that was typically included in such cases.

 

Another crisis and another sacrifice left her a widow not even a full day later, and she decided that this was a sign of what came of her impulsivity. Then came Jay. He wasn’t her usual type of guy and she wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t come across as quite pompous at times, but he was attractive enough, smart and when the time came to permanently seal the breaches to Earth-2, he would be gone. He was attractive enough and perfect for a rebound – one more case of impulsivity and then she could go back to pragmatism, before she found herself actually falling for him. At least she was given the mercy of not actually being in love with him when he was taken from her too. It was definitely a sign.

But just as she was ready to pay heed and return to her life in the practical-thinking and straight-laced ways, she was ambushed by the golden leather-clad figure across from her desk . Lisa Snart had been arrested and released on bail for a misdemeanour. Her first, remarkably enough – no previous arrests or even cautions were on her record which had been why she had been given custody of the 15 month old girl Phoenix Rory when the mother had died just a few days after childbirth.

According to the woman standing in the cortex of STAR labs, the police wanted to have the child taken away from the criminal influence of Lisa and her brother – with Cold and Heatwave away on their mission to stop Savage, Lisa didn’t feel up to this custody battle and was requesting one of the members of team Flash to take the girl.

Joe and Iris were their usual selves – kind hearted on the most part but unwilling to hear out or help anyone even associated with criminals, and Cisco was insisting – accurately enough – that he was definitely nowhere near mature enough to care for a child. Caitlin found herself speaking before anyone else could, “I’ll take her”, blurted out before she could fully comprehend the words herself.

Up until now she had been staring at her hands, picking absent-mindedly at her fingers but at the silence in the cortex following her declaration, she looked up to meet several disbelieving and dubious faces. Of course it was Cisco who broke the silence first. “Um Cait, are you sure that a good idea? I mean, her dad did kidnap you – and I didn’t think you wanted kids anyway,” His voice was apologetic, obviously not wanting to offend or upset her but she understood; most people wouldn’t want to take in the child of their kidnapper and she had offhandedly once told him that she doubted kids could ever be a part of her future – not at all meaning what he thought.

She stepped towards Lisa, still holding Phoenix in her arms while the girl playing with a flame plushie, and giving Caitlin an almost blank look minus the raised eyebrow; she stopped an arms-length away, not wanting to make the woman feel forced into handing the child over, but Lisa just let a small smile grace her features, looking uncertain but still pressing a small kiss to Phoenix’s temple before offering the child to Caitlin, who took her with ease.

The unfamiliar weight of a child was unsettlingly _right_ and Caitlin couldn’t resist giving the top of the girl’s head a quick peck of her own. Looking up, she met Cisco’s gaze and said quietly, “I can’t have kids. Ronnie always wanted his own kids but he didn’t want to have them with anyone else – we sort of just accepted we probably wouldn’t have them.”

And that was all it took for Lisa to decide she had made the right choice coming here – she knew Mick wouldn’t be happy, but at least Caitlin would let him see his daughter – a stipulation she wasn't overly happy about but had agreed to anyway. She could see in the way Caitlin bounced the girl when she started to get fussy and the way she hummed off key but soothingly, the way she shrugged off the dribble on her designer dress – Caitlin Snow was meant to be a mother, even if her biology prevented it from happening.

 

 

When Mick returned a week later, he indeed was not happy; part of that was due to some argument and supposed abandonment that apparently happened while away on the mission, and for the first time Lisa could remember, Mick refused to be anywhere near her brother. After she explained the new circumstances with Phoenix, he proclaimed he didn’t want to be near her either – only his words had been nowhere near so polite.

His first instincts had been to find his daughter and to take her back, and so he found himself breaking down the door to the very nice apartment and was surprised to find himself staring into the barrel of a gun, Snow’s expression stormy and her eyes blazing. Phoenix was visible in the sitting room, occupied by toys on the carpet and uncaring of the scene occurring in the hallway. The biggest surprise came just seconds later when the gun was lowered and a hesitant smile grace the doctor’s face. “Hi, sorry. I thought you were a criminal – I mean a criminal who – You wanna see her?” The doctor stumbled slightly over her words before offering the thing he wanted most and it was as if a switch was flipped, ease washing over him as he ignored courtesy of responding or apologising for the broken door before he was striding forward, scooping his little girl into his arms and placing a kiss to her forehead as she squealed in delight.

He ignored Caitlin in favour of watching Phoenix play, a small smile was ghosting across his lips. His concentration was only broken when a mug of steaming coffee was placed roughly beside him, a few drops splashing onto his skin and the scalding liquid making him hiss in surprise before he allowed his eyes to travel up to meet Snow’s own. He was delighted to see she still had fire in her eyes, and decided if someone had to raise his daughter, at least it was someone as fiery as her – even if she did also manage to simultaneously portray the ice queen persona rather well. He was amused as she brought up her right hand to reveal a hammer, and her left revealing nails; she quirked a brow at him and said in a bossy no nonsense tone, “If you want me and Phoenix to be safe tonight, you might want to stay on fixing the door, I’ll make up the guest room – but I only have one house rule, it’s very simple. Pyromaniacs don’t touch anything flammable in this house, you want to look at a flame, borrow her plushie. Understood?”

She didn’t even allow for a response before she was wandering over to Phoenix to give her face a wipe clean from the excessive dribble, and the way her posture and tone changed to something sweet and low, talking to his daughter kindly but not using any of that condescending baby talk, he decided he would need to steal something gold to apologise to Lisa because she was right. This was definitely the woman to be raising his kid. She turned to him then and gave a withering glare that prompted him to get moving; it wasn’t until he was hammering in the final nail that it dawned on him that she had managed to get him to do this with a sentence and a look and that was not something to take lightly.

He looked over at the woman, tidying up the toys now that Phoenix had apparently tired herself out and was sleeping soundly, and noted the small sashaying of her hips and the way she was biting her lower lip thoughtfully. He caught her eye and offered a small smile – just to see – and found his smile morphing into a smirk when she returned the smile before her eyes darted quickly away, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Maybe, he could see how much fire she really did have in her, and find out if that bossiness extended to the bedroom. A small clatter as toys fell to the floor and Snow standing rigid, eyes and mouth wide open looking at him in shock made him realise he had said that out loud. The angry furrowing of her brows as she advanced on him, and began dragging him to a door further in the apartment hissing about staying quiet and not exposing Phoenix to… something, he couldn’t quite make out some of the mumbled words, made him wonder if he had gone too far, but being flung into what was obviously a bedroom with her closing the door behind them made his smirk return even wider than before.

As Caitlin allowed herself to act impulsively for the first time in a long time, thoughts battling it out in her head as to whether or not this was a good idea, Mick’s thoughts were simple, allowing himself to be pushed roughly onto the bed by this tiny woman, before her mouth crashed hotly against his own. ‘ ** _Knew she would be on top_**.’


End file.
